1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED chip package structure and a method for manufacturing the same, and particularly relates to an LED chip package structure with a plurality of thick guiding pins and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional, schematic view of a vertical LED chip package structure of the prior art. The vertical LED chip package structure includes an insulative substrate 1a, a lead frame 2a, an LED chip 3a, and a fluorescent colloid 4a. 
The lead frame 2a has two conductive pins 20a, 21a respectively extended along two opposite lateral sides and bent twice, so that the bottom faces of the two conductive pins 20a, 21a are electrically connected with a PCB 5a. In addition, the conductive pin 20a has a positive electrode area 200a, and the conductive pin 21a has a negative electrode area 210a. 
Moreover, the LED chip 3a has a positive electrode side 300a and a negative electrode side 310a. The LED chip 3a is disposed on the conductive pin 20a directly, so that the positive electrode side 300a of the LED chip 3a is electrically connected with the positive electrode area 200a of the conductive pin 20a directly. The negative electrode side 310a of the LED chip 3a is electrically connected with the negative electrode area 210a of the conductive pin 21a via a leading wire 6a. 
The fluorescent colloid 4a is covered on the LED chip 3a for protecting the LED chip 3a. Therefore, the vertical LED chip package structure should project light upwardly (such as the arrows in FIG. 1).
However, the vertical LED chip package structure of the prior art has some defects, as follows:
1. If the conductive pins (20a, 21a) want to electrically connect with the PCB 5a, the conductive pins (20a, 21a) need to be bent twice. Therefore, the complexity of the manufacturing process should be increased.
2. The thickness of the conductive pins (20a, 21a) is very thin, so that the heat-dissipating area of the conductive pins (20a, 21a) is very small. Therefore, the heat-dissipating capability cannot be promoted.
3. The thickness of the conductive pins (20a, 21a) is very thin, so that the supply of power source cannot be increased. Therefore, the LED chip cannot generate high light-emitting efficiency.